Yi-Ling Song
Vitals ---- *'Name': Yi-Ling Song (Yi), ~Runs-the-Gauntlet~ *'Former Names': Three-Blades (cliath) *'Gender': Female *'Breed': Homid *'Auspice': Ragabash *'Tribe': Bone Gnawers *'Rank': Fostern *'Date of Birth': January 14th, 1983 *'Packs': Salmon's Leap, Synthesis, Rough And Tumble, Resonance, Stronghold *'Positions': Shadow Walker Misc: *'Creation Date': Mon Oct 9 22:13:01 2000 *'Creation Rank': Cliath *'Rank Date (Fostern)': Aug 18 2005 *'Departure Date': Existant Notes ---- Hailing from the Sept of Rat's Tail in Hong Kong, Yi arrival to the Hidden Walk brought a reality of the existence of Far Eastern shapeshifters to the Sunset People. Stories circulate that the young Bone Gnawer ragabash came to the States via stowing away on a ship in a crate full of fish, arriving at St. Claire's shipping docks to a fanfare of a squid-like bane attacking the crew on board and the Garou who had arrived to fetch her. Since then she's lived through being captured and used as a vampire's personal toy / guard dog, the Hidden Walk's fall to Wyrm invaders and retaking, pregnancy and miscarriage, cliathhood and fosternship, and many instances of bad luck in being involved with circumstances surrounding others and their breaking of the First Law of the Litany. Though having never once served as Tribal Elder (for any long enough period of time to be counted) or been in any clearly delineated sept position of import at the Hidden Walk (outside of long stretches of Guardianship), Yi somehow remains counted largely amongst those who are reliable enough to trust with the duties and deeds of the Ragabash auspice. She shows her adaptability with a balance between woods and city, but there's no denying the ragabash is a city girl at heart. Perfectly willing to do much to help others with their problems (and perhaps point them out), she has become through the years a low-maintenance fixture about the sept. *'Play List': ** Long Road to Ruin - Foo Fighters ** Just One - Hoobastank ** It's Not My Time - 3 Doors Down ** Keep the Faith - Bon Jovi *'Logs': http://makura.critter.net/rpg/garou/yi/ *'Played-By': Jeon Ji-Hyun Friends and Acquaintances ---- Packmates and Close Friends: *Rina *Morrison *Tim *Jack *Isabel *Fanta Others: *Kaz - Tribal Elder *Jamethon - Most recent pack alpha *Basil *Masao *Olga *Quentin *Reggie Gifts and Rites ---- Gifts: Persuasion, Scent of Sweet Honey, Blur of the Milky Eye, Open Seal, Scent of Running Water, Blissful Ignorance, Taking the Forgotten, Sense of the Prey, Alter Scent, Sense Weaver Recent Happenings ---- *'May 2009' After being tasked with the tracking of two ghouls harbored with the St. Claire Police Department, Yi discovered the middle-man origin of their vampire blood. The temptation to have a taste lead to events where she tracked down the vampire providing the blood, Richard Anderson, a vampire turned in the 1920s. The subsequent one-on-one confrontation lead to her entering a Thrall of the Wyrm, wherein she consumed enough Vitae to become addicted. After seeking out another local vampire named Charlie and dispatching him in view of Bianca, other Garou were called in to subdue and capture the Gnawer for some tough love detox... *'January through April 2009' Yi returned to the city of St. Claire and rediscovered everything she loved (and hated) about the place. A free agent, she went about refamiliarizing herself with the territories and began to re-establish contacts amongst making fresh ones. Unlike before, her apartment at McAffee Court was now no longer, and she took up staying in her alternate hideouts, including the Mystery Mobile and the Odeon. *'December 2008' While the Sept battled against Carnage, Yi stayed behind to provide heavy Guardian support in the protection of the caern in case of a second attack from the Black Spiral Dancers. At the end of the month, the septwide moot saw many changes, including the new Warder's decree of freeing the Guardians at the time of their tenure to the bawn. Her pack, Stronghold, dissolved when its the purpose of guarding the bawn was no longer served. With Yi released, she was tasked in hunting down a Bone Gnawer Kin, Ed, who had been turned into a vampire. She tracked Ed down along with Diego to San Francisco. On Christmas Day, Yi killed Ed within the confines of the kin-vampire's underground sanctuary. She spent the next few days and the turning of the new year hunting down any clues of Ed's Sire, but to no avail. *'Prior Years' :Hailing from the Sept of Rat's Tail in Hong Kong, Yi arrival to the Hidden Walk brought a reality of the existence of Far Eastern shapeshifters to the Sunset People. Stories circulate that the young Bone Gnawer ragabash came to the States via stowing away on a ship in a crate full of fish, arriving at St. Claire's shipping docks to a fanfare of a squid-like bane attacking the crew on board and the Garou who had arrived to fetch her. :The eccentricities and culture clash Yi brought with her didn't fade much as time passed, but there was no doubt that she immediately began to pick up more than a few things besides English in her time at the Walk. Less than a couple of months after her Chiminage (a scouting mission in St. Claire's sewers), Yi experienced more tragedy as one of her close tribemates fell in battle against Black Spiral Dancers. The loss would go on to be turned around and spark her joining her first pack with an unlikely combination of packmates in Salmon's Leap. From that point on, Yi would go on to be a regular face counted amongst the sept's members, attending moots, going on revels, teaching, hanging out with tribemates and septmates of all sorts and being just a ragabash ready to serve. Her time at the sept saw service under some of the sept's famous names besides being packed under Sepdet Hope-Star's lead, and fighting the Wyrm alongside Robert Peacekeeper, Signe Skadi's-Defiant-Storm, and Chaser-Never-Rests to name a few. :Not many in the Hidden Walk know exactly what had happened in the summer of 2001, when Yi returned to Hong Kong at the request of her Mentor and subsequently returned to the US with many more scars physical and mental. Rumors are that she had gone back to help take care of a powerful vampire and civil war amongst the sept. However, she was captured by the vampire known only as Mr. S, tortured and forced into serving him as a personal guard. Her rescue by a strike force sent by allied septs was a success, but Yi was put on trial for her actions and judged guilty. Her punishment included a branding of the Glass Walkers tribal glyph into her skin marking her life-debt to the tribe, and a diplomatic exile. It was all her Mentor could do to keep her from being executed by parties calling for her blood. Despite her actions in the East, Yi was welcomed back to the Hidden Walk to be with her pack and septmates. Even after telling the Glass Walkers elder at the time of her actions in Hong Kong, Yi managed to keep decent relations with the Walkers at the Hidden Walk. :When the Caern of the Hidden Walk was attacked and fell to BSDs in 2002, Yi was there. Aiding in scouting, fighting, and protecting septmates alike, she was amongst the many Garou who would earn their place in the sept's history as one who helped take back the caern. A few famous fights she'd been at include the infamous destruction of the Walker safehouse where she was the first to alert the Garou in the building to the infiltration of Black Spiral Dancers in the building (and killed one by herself as it came out of the toilet), and holding onto Roger Howls-While-Dreaming as he died in her arms. Yi helped in the clean up of the Lasagna incident where Andrea the Sept Alpha was nearly killed by Glissa's deceit and betrayal. During the entire caern retaking period, Yi surprisingly remained relatively healthy through many a harrowing battle, earning her lots of alternative deednames like Ghost Shirt Woman from her fellow packmate Leonard Brings-The-Buffalo-Home. At the same time, the retaking of the caern and its change of totem from Fog to Chimera brought on bittersweet tinges when disputes between her packmates in Salmon's Leap lead to its disbanding. Yi would go on to join Synthesis for a very short period, right at the tail end of the pack's disbanding once John Walks-Thin-Ice had died during his Fostern challenge. :A bit longer into Yi's stint at the Hidden Walk, she finally committed her first gross offense at the Sept when it was revealed she and other city Garou had known and kept secret the parentage of Squeaks-Like-A-Rat, Bone Gnawer metis theurge. Under questioning, it was revealed that Yi had known about Squeaks' parents being Renee Sees-True and Craig Snake-Bait. Though the metis was conceived before Craig had been found out to be a Garou cub, the pregnancy was kept a secret and carried to fruition. Squeaks was introduced to the sept with a lie of her being from another sept and other birth, but it was Yi who told her former packmate Leonard and members of Scourge the truth. The scandal that followed lead to Yi being punished with the Voice of the Jackal for two months. :The Squeaks scandal set Yi's relations with the Glass Walkers back almost permanently, with the subsequent event of Yi's discovery and murder of a Glass Walker kin turned vampire named Ebony (aliased Daniel at the time of the killing). Her actions in this event nearly set off already tight tensions between the Glass Walkers and Bone Gnawers in St. Claire, but things smoothed out again and the event blew over with conflicting views on whether or not Yi was justified in the killing. :Despite her past issues of receiving Voice of the Jackal, Yi actually ended up joining Resonance, the pack lead by her judge during that time, Megan Firewatcher. Yi would eventually come to challenge for Fostern rank against long time friend and the caern's Warder, Jamethon. In short order, she achieved the rank after running from the edge of the bawn through a series of positioned Garou defenders to reach the caern's heart, fighting any she came across to first blood before moving on. The name accorded her was Runs-the-Gauntlet, and she wears that name to this day with pride. :When Resonance disbanded, Yi was once again left without a pack and instead of joining anew, continued to serve the sept on her own. She taught cubs, Gifts, Rites. She scouted. Before she knew it, there were changes going on throughout the sept and the ragabash found herself being looked up to as a knowledgeable Garou of the sept. Despite this, another misstep would come in a definitely reminiscent of the past second scandal involving tribemates and the First Law of the Litany. Though there was no metis this time, Yi was involved in the catch and release of Kevin Power-Up, who had become involved in a relationship with her tribemate Basil. The discovery of their relationship came when Kevin announced it in shame at a moot and ran. Yi pursued with Masao, caught up to Kevin, but in the end let him go to run away from the sept. With Kevin and Basil eventually caught and judged to have broken the First Law, Yi was consequently charged with aiding their escape and again punished with Voice of the Jackal for one month for her actions. :After the punishment, Yi worked to put her feet forward and move on. The ragabash chose to become a Guardian for a time in hopes of bringing at least one more warm body onto the bawn to keep watch since the main Guardian pack Ridgeline disbanded. In that time, once again Jamethon approached her to join a new Guardian pack that was forming. This pack went on a totem quest, acquiring a considered questionably honorable Bear-spirit known as Shard to guide them in the pack, Stronghold. Since that time, Yi had been serving as a Guardian for nearly one and a half years before the new Warder, Jacinta released the Guardians from their duties at the December 2008 moot. : In Summary, here are some of Yi's accomplishments and misdeeds during her time at the Hidden Walk: ** Yi has at least two Battlescars earned on game; superficial scars from a Revel fighting umbral spiders at the St. Claire Zoo, and a deep scar on her right leg from a Skull Pig attack. Other scars are included and noted in +details. ** Yi has been part of many major scouting missions during her time at the Hidden Walk. A few of the areas she's scouted through: St. Claire Sewers, Hilliard Memorial Hospital, The BSD-Occupied Hidden Walk, Hanford, BSD Trebuchet, Tire Fire Yard, and more! ** At least two cubs Yi has taught have been able to achieve or challenge for Fostern rank; Alicia and Dakota. Many other cubs have become cliath under her watch, and she has performed the Rite of Passage for cubs of other tribes in the past. ** One challenger to Yi for the rank of fostern has managed to complete it. That victor was Cole. Other Garou who have challenged Yi for rank and not succeeded or withdrawn are: Reggie and Basil. ** Yi has been punished twice with Voice of the Jackal, in 2004 and in 2006. ** Yi has served as the Fool for moots multiple times, amongst her first being in October 2001. Other times include November 2003, June 2004, August 2004, January 2005, May 2005, and April 2007. Category:Fostern Category:Homid Category:Bone Gnawers Category:Ragabash Category:Past PCs